superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Trouble in the Shed Book
Trouble In The Shed Transcript is Pikachufreak's idea. Opening * George Carlin: Listening Library Presents, Thomas the tank engine and Friends trouble in the shed, by reverend w. Awdry, read for you by George Carlin, adaption by Britt allCroft. Transcript * George Carlin: Sir Topham Hatt sat in his office listening to the noise outside. The passengers were angry. The stationmaster came in. * Stationmaster: There's trouble in the shed, sir. Henry was sulking. There's no train and the passengers are saying this is a bad railway. * Sir Topham Hatt: Indeed. * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: We cannot allow that. * George Carlin: He found Gordon, James and Henry looking very cross. * Sir Topham Hatt: Come along, Henry. It's time your train was ready. * Gordon: Henry's not going! * George Carlin: Said Gordon. * Gordon: We won't shunt like little tank engines. That was Thomas' job. We are important tender engines. You fetch our coaches and we will pull them. Tender engines don't shunt. * Sir Topham Hatt: We'll see about that. * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: No engine on my railway is too important for small jobs. * George Carlin: And he hurried away to find Edward. * Sir Topham Hatt: The yard has never been the same since Thomas left to run his branch line. * George Carlin: He thought sadly. Edward was shunting. * Sir Topham Hatt: Leave those freight cars please, Edward. * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: I want you to push coaches for me in the yard. * Edward: Thank you, sir. That will be a nice change. * Sir Topham Hatt: That's a good engine. Off you go then. * George Carlin: So Edward found coaches for the three engines and that day, the train's ran as usual. But next morning, Edward looked unhappy. Gordon came clanking pass hissing rudely. * Sir Topham Hatt: Bless me! * George Carlin: Said Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: What a noise! * Edward: They all hiss me, Sir. * George Carlin: Answered Edward. * Edward: They say tender engines don't shunt and last night they said I have gray wheels. I haven't have I, sir? * Sir Topham Hatt: No, Edward, you have nice blue ones, and I'm proud of you. Tender engines do shunt, but all the same we do need another tank engine here. * George Carlin: He went to the workshop and they showed them all sorts of engines. At last, he saw a smart little green engine with four wheels. * Sir Topham Hatt: That's the one. * George Carlin: He thought. * Sir Topham Hatt: If I choose you, will you work hard? * Percy: Oh sir, yes sir. * Sir Topham Hatt: That's a good engine. I'll call you Percy. * Percy: Yes sir, thank you sir. * George Carlin: And Sir Topham Hatt brought Percy back to the yard. * Sir Topham Hatt: Edward. * George Carlin: He called. * Sir Topham Hatt: Here's Percy. Will you show him everything? * George Carlin: Percy soon learned what he had to do and they had a happy afternoon. Then Henry came by hissing as usual. * Percy: Wheesh! * George Carlin: Went Percy. Henry jumped and ran back to the shed. * Edward: How beautifully you wheeshed him! * George Carlin: Laughed Edward. * Edward: I can't wheesh like that. * Percy: Oh. * George Carlin: Said Percy. * Percy: That's nothing. You should hear them in the workshop. You have to wheesh loudly to make yourself heard. * George Carlin: Next morning, Thomas arrived. * Thomas: Sir Topham Hatt sent to me. I expect he wants help. * George Carlin: He said to Edward. * Edward: Sh, sh, here he comes. * George Carlin: Replied Edward. * Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, Thomas, you've been quick. Listen, Henry, Gordon and James are sulking they say they won't shunt like little tank engines, so I have shut them up and I want you both to run the line for a while. * Thomas: Little tank engines indeed. * George Carlin: Snorted Thomas. * Thomas: We'll show them. * Sir Topham Hatt: And Percy will help too. * Percy: Oh sir, yes sir, please sir. * George Carlin: Answered Percy. Edward and Thomas worked the main line greeting each other as they pass by. Percy puffed along the branch line. Thomas was anxious about Annie and Clarabel, but both driver and conductor promise to take care of them. They were fewer trains but the passengers didn't mind. They knew the three other engines were having a lesson. Gordon, James and Henry were cold, lonely and miserable. They wish now they haven't been so silly. Epiogue * George Carlin: This is George Carlin, we hope you the railway series production of, Thomas the tank engine and Friends trouble in the shed. This program was directed by David Milton, adaption by Britt allCroft, copyright reverend w awdry, production copyright 1984 clear water production and central independent television. All Rights Reserved. Category:History